NONE
NONE
The present invention relates to a cap device and especially to a non-removably attached cap that attaches a dispenser to a container.
Dispensers are regularly attached to a container through a variety of manners for a wide range of uses from chemicals to colognes. Typically they are attached through the standard means of male and female threading on the neck of the container and connecting device.
There are many other products on the market that use a connecting device that is non-removably attached but the manner in which they are attached can be circumvented or modified to allow the user to remove the dispenser and re-use it with other products or chemicals.
This ability to use a dispenser with a wide range of products or chemicals which it was not produced or designed for is not always advantageous or desirable for a dispenser. The use of a dispenser with the wrong product can cause a wide variety of problems from the failure of the dispenser to properly work to possible leaks or improper dispensing of a chemical that could cause injury to the individual who was using the product or some other individual.
The use of a locking mechanism to prevent the removal of a dispenser from a container or bottle has been frequently used but in most situations there are only one or two locking systems that work individually. This provides for some extent of protection but these systems can also be circumvented which may allow the end user to misuse a dispensing device.
The present invention is not only for the connection of a dispenser to a container but also has the added feature that the connecting device is attached in a non-removable fashion through the use of multiple locking mechanisms to protect the integrity of the entire system and the contents of the container. The use of a multiple locking mechanism in a synchronized manner does not allow the user to remove the dispenser because each different locking mechanism must be removed simultaneously in order to successfully remove the dispenser from the connecting device. If the end user does some how successfully accomplish removing the connecting device, the dispenser is no longer useable because the connecting device is destroyed. The destruction of the connecting device during removal eliminates the possibility of the end user misusing the dispenser, such as by refilling the unit with inappropriate solutions.
The present invention provides a connecting device for non-removably attaching a dispenser to a container. The connecting device is comprised of a bracket member and a closure portion adapted to engage the mouth of a container with the closure portion connected to a dispenser. The present invention further including a fastening member constructed and arranged to engage the bracket member and the mouth of a container.
The fastening member has threading on an internal side with at least one flange member. The bracket member includes a locking member with at least one extension member extending essentially perpendicular from the locking member. The locking member also includes at least one opening and has an internal side, which includes at least one guide member. The locking member also has an external side which has at least one flat raised surface.
The extension member that is connected to the locking member is also connected to a closure portion which is further connected to the dispensing member and has at least one pathway connecting through the closure portion and the dispensing member. The dispensing member has a spout member, a handle member and a housing member.
The fastening member is constructed and arranged to engage a bottle neck. The fastening member is also rotatably attached to the closure portion allowing the free attachment to the neck of a bottle. The bottle neck includes at least one locking protrusion to engage with the opening of the locking member further the bottle neck includes at least one guide protrusion which engages the guide member of the locking member. The bottle neck is threaded to engage with the threading on the internal side of the fastening member.
Another embodiment of the connecting device, which has all of the above stated features, further includes an additional fastening member. The additional fastening member has an external side which is engaged with the internal side of the fastening member. The internal side of the additional fastening member is engaged with the bottle neck, which is not threaded, in a non-removable manner. The additional fastening member has a bottom side which includes at least one tooth. It is engaged with at least one indentation on the bottom of the internal side of the fastening member.